In an engine assembly including an internal combustion engine, for example a compound engine assembly, it may be desirable to use a cycle in which auto-ignition is avoided. However, a number of factors have an effect on the auto-ignition of the combustion chamber, and it may be difficult to obtain an acceptable thermal efficiency while avoiding auto-ignition conditions.